The present invention relates to fluorine-containing cyclic esters and fluorine-containing cyclic alcohols, which are useful as raw materials for producing functional materials (e.g., polymers and resist compositions), medicines and agricultural chemicals, and their production processes.
Hitherto, fluorine-containing esters and fluorine-containing alcohols (derived from such esters) have been known as being useful as raw materials for producing various polymers, functional materials, medicines, and agricultural chemicals. In particular, fluorine-containing cyclic esters and fluorine-containing cyclic alcohols, which have cyclic structures in the molecules, are important precursors as raw materials for synthesizing monomers for functional materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,167 B1, corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-80431 A1, discloses octafluorotricyclodecane derivatives and processes for producing the same.